five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter 67 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Revolution
Short Summary Long Summary Gray is regretting his life decision, realizing just how insane Grimmjow’s strength and speed are, being in a completely different league than his subordinates. Knowing he can’t back down, Gray tries to take the offensive with an Ice Make: Battle Axe, but Grimmjow easily dodges the slash despite being mere inches from it. Grimmjow gives his own downward slash, and Gray is still cut, despite backing up enough to avoid a fatal hit. Gray then tries a Ice Make Impact, which Grimmjow casually stops with a single hand. The Wizard follows up with an Ice Make: Shotgun, which knocks Grimmjow back enough to lose his grip and have the previous attack crash down. Gray tosses an Ice Make: Saucer, but Grimmjow catches and shatters it. Frustrated, Gray realizes that this is the power of the Espada. Gray admits he can see why Natsu had trouble with him, calling the Arrancar a tough man to put down. Grimmjow laughs that while Gray is tough for a human, he hasn’t worked up a sweat like he did against Natsu, stating that Gray isn’t as strong as his rival. Noticing the Wizard’s rising temper, Grimmjow grins and states he hasn’t been forced into his Resurreción. While Gray might have had a chance the last time the Espada were whole, Grimmjow has not sat idle in the time between then and now. The Arrancar compares Gray to a mouse trying to fight a lion, with the Wizard claiming the mouse will skin the lion, renewing the duel with an Ice Make: Windmill Shuriken. Grimmjow grins at the homage to the Ninjas and casually leans aside to dodge it. Gray then uses Ice Make: Floor to freeze the ground, confusing Grimmjow. Gray slides and catches the returning Shuriken, giving it another toss. Surprised, Grimmjow barely dodges again as he realizes Gray is trying to level the playing field in speed. Gray explains how his master, Ur, had him spar on a frozen lake, saying it was the perfect way to adapt to any terrain, calling it the perfect combo with his other Ice Make techniques. Grimmjow scowls at the quick thinking, saying he doesn’t need an icy floor to speed up. When Gray asks how well he can move on ice, Grimmjow answers with a Sonido and a hard punch into Gray’s stomach. Floating, Grimmjow states Gray forgot Arrancar can fly, and a scowling Gray states that’s the last shot, yelling that he can match Grimmjow now. Franmalth yells as he exerts a great amount of Curse Power, with Sasuke readying himself with a hand on his sword’s hilt. The Demon then breaks his armor, beginning his Revolution. Natsu notices the power after beating a group of grunts with a Fire Dragon Brilliant Flame, telling Happy that he smells that Demon’s power. After Natsu asks the Uchiha if he needs help, Franmalth declares that his transformation is complete, and that they shall feel the power of Boa Hancock’s soul, stunning Natsu. The Demon now has black hair, longer legs, a thinned out body, and boobs. Before Franmalth can use his new powers, Natsu starts laughing like a maniac, guffawing about how stupid the Demon looks, remembering that he didn’t have boobs the last time. After Sasuke sweat-drops and states this isn’t the time, Franmalth screams about the human laughing at him, whipping his head back, causing Natsu to cackle about the girlish hair flipping about. Sasuke notices the Demon’s leg extending and blackening, and yells for Natsu to dodge. The Wizard stops laughing and tells Happy to fly, with the cat grabbing him in time to avoid the leg. A group of Coalition grunts plead for the Demon to not catch them in his attack, but Franmalth ignores them and screams for his opponents to die as he slams the leg into the ground, creating a big crack. Snarling, Sasuke realizes that Franmalth actually got Hancock’s strength, in addition to Haki and the Love-Love Fruit. Natsu lights his fists, ready to fight the Demon again, but Happy states that they need another giant rock to beat him, convincing the Wizard. Natsu asks if Sasuke can handle Franmalth while he fetches a rock, with an annoyed Sasuke telling him to do what he wants. An oblivious Natsu thanks Sasuke before running off, and the Uchiha sighs about the idiot meaning well, guessing that’s why he and Naruto get along. Sasuke then addresses Franmalth, complimenting his strategy of combining his extending limbs with Haki and Hancock’s strength, making it arguably more dangerous than the genuine article. The Demon chuckles, calling it a nice change when the Uchiha compliments him, asking if he’s trying to get out of his debt easy. Sasuke smirks that he isn’t, claiming he was just giving credit where it’s due before freeing Hancock, and Franmalth tells him to bring it. Franmalth starts with a Perfume Femur, and after Sasuke warns the grunts to watch out, he avoids it with a Summoning Jutsu for his hawk. The Uchiha watches in horror as the Demon tears through the grunts, but realizes that Franmalth’s range is limited to around 50 feet. Franmalth extends his other limb towards Sasuke, with the Uchiha cursing as he flies his hawk higher. The Demon grins as he swings his leg down onto the hawk, damaging it enough to send it back to the Summoning Plane after it hits the ground. As Sasuke draws his sword, he thinks that Ninjutsu is out of the question since it can be absorbed, and opts toward swordplay. The Ninja charges, with Franmalth laughing about Sasuke being resigned to his fate. The Demon sends several Haki-embedded punches, but Sasuke is able to effortlessly weave through them, soon in position to cut Franmalth. Unfortunately, the Demon is able to block with a Haki-covered leg against the blade, and attempts to follow up with Absorption, forcing Sasuke to leap back. When Franmalth tries to send his Haki-covered foot at Sasuke, the Uchiha blocks with Susanōō ribcage. Noticing the attack cracked the ribs, Sasuke is surprised that Haki can damage the Uchiha’s ultimate defense. Franmalth laughs and states that Sasuke’s body language indicates that he knows he’s at a disadvantage. Sasuke scoffs that he’s just getting started, so Franmalth, wanting to crush his opponent’s confidence, sends another flurry of fists. Sasuke is able to push the Demon back with a Wind Style: Great Breakthrough, knocking him off balance. Sasuke takes advantage, dodges Franmalth’s frantic defensive kick, and slashes the Demon, who is stunned that he actually got cut. Franmalth tries to counter with some quick punches, but Sasuke is able to avoid them and leap back. Angrily snarling, Franmalth curses Sasuke for cutting him. Sasuke frowns and states that the injury should have been fatal, admitting that Franmalth the Armored certainly lives up to his title with that thick skin, deciding to just hit harder. The Demon declares he won’t let Sasuke get close again. Changing tactics, Franmalth shoots a Love-Love Beam. Sasuke merely sighs in annoyance and remains still. A Kuja Pirate grunt, Ginger, warns Sasuke about the Beam turning people it hits into stone. Sasuke doesn’t move and is enveloped, but he remains completely unharmed, surprising everyone. When Franmalth rants in confusion, Sasuke asks if the Demon really knows the first thing about Hancock’s powers. Growling, Franmalth tries another Love-Love Beam, wondering if the last one was a fluke. Sasuke stands his ground and lets the beam hit him, with nothing happening. Ginger wonders what’s going on, remembering only Luffy being able to resist like this, being a newbie unaware of how many top guys in the World Government have resisted the Warlord. Sasuke explains that while the Love-Love Fruit is an impressive power when used to its greatest potential with Hancock, it has a big weakness that Franmalth clearly didn’t think about. Only those consumed with lust towards the users can be petrified by the Devil Fruit. Frowning, Sasuke asks Franmalth has looked in the mirror, claiming there’s no way anyone would lust for him, offending the Demon. Sasuke then elaborates that even if Hancock herself tried that move, he wouldn’t be affected, admitting that while Hancock is beautiful, all he truly desires is redemption. Ginger thinks about how most men fall over themselves for Hancock, and is amazed how Sasuke can say such a thing as a fact, becoming convinced that Hancock would indeed fail if she tried to charm the Ninja. With Franmalth shaking in rage, Sasuke states he can try again if he wants, but the results will always be the same. Natsu tears his way through Coalition grunts, yelling for them to get out of the way so he can find a giant rock. Several Sound Shinobi decide to give him the rocks he wants with an Earth Style: Multilayered Wall, which Natsu painfully crashes through. Happy also gets hit with the debris, and lets go of Natsu, sending him tumbling to the ground. Natsu gets to his feet and yells at the Sound Ninja for hurting him. Happy adds that they made Natsu lose some of his few brain cells. When Natsu bristles at that, Happy claims he’s just telling it how it is. The Coalition grunts sweat-drop at the display, wondering if the two forgot they were there. Happy protests that Natsu should get mad at the grunts for putting the walls up. Natsu glares at the group, causing a few to whimper, and agrees with the cat. Natsu gets fired up, and declares that he’ll beat them up for putting walls in his face. A Sound Chūnin admits he’s starting to think this was a terrible idea, with another asking what’s the worst that could happen. Happy just gives a dark grin, saying they’re done for. Franmalth roars that if he can’t turn Sasuke to stone, he’ll use a different soul to destroy him. After Sasuke asks what he intends to do, since he’s already seen Marigold and Sandersonia before, Franmalth grins and states that he’s added two very strong souls to his collection, two Soul Reaper Captains. Franmalth then uses Revolution, growing out white hair and becoming more muscular. The Demon cackles that this is Kensei’s soul, explaining that Kizaru captured him in the 1st Battle of Hargeon. This confirms the Uchiha’s suspicions, asking if they decided interrogation wasn’t worth it, connecting the dots and realizing Tōshirō is also in there. Franmalth grins, but states he’ll just need Kensei’s powers to deal with Sasuke. He starts with a “Blast Away, Tachikaze”. Sasuke blocks the air blades, asking if Franmalth also has the Bankai and Hollowfication, wondering how he has the stamina for this. Franmalth laughs that as a Demon from the book of Zeref, he was created as a biological weapon meant to wipe out armies, with Sasuke sarcastically quipping that’s terrific. Franmalth chuckles that while Kyōka is the leader of the Nine Demon Gates for her strength and intellect, he is the strongest with limitless potential, gloating that he gets stronger with each soul, arrogantly claiming he could beat Mard Geer and E.N.D. with enough souls. Sasuke frowns, stating that there’s a big difference between limitless potential and tapping into it. Franmalth points out that’s coming from a Ninja who copies Ninjutsu. Sasuke admits he’s a bit of a hypocrite for saying that, but adds that the Sharingan was no shortcut for training, and Naruto is also a constant reminder of the need for constant training for tapping into potential. Franmalth scowls about being lectured by a human and resumes the duel with a Bakudantsuki. Sasuke defends himself with a Susanōō ribcage, but it explodes with enough force to break through and send the Uchiha skidding. As Sasuke collapses to a knee, Franmalth uses another Tachikaze. Sasuke manages to block the air blades, thinking that the Demon combining his extending arms and Kensei’s Tachikaze has made the blades deadlier. Getting to his feet, Sasuke admits Tartarus found a good member in Franmalth, which earns the Demon’s thanks, but states he still will end him and take his comrades’ souls back. Franmalth yells that he has the power of two Soul Reaper Captains, a Warlord, and the latter’s most trusted warriors, gloating that he could take on a Kage, maybe two once Sasuke is added to his collection. Before the fight resumes, Franmalth is quickly kicked in the face, with Sasuke also surprised. Mashirō then poses, saying that all evil should tremble with fear, now that she is here. Sasuke wonders how he didn’t sense her, thinking that she’s deceptively good for someone who acts like an idiot. Rangiku also appears, proclaiming the arrival of the sexy, prompting an internal groan from Sasuke. Rangiku gives a happy wave, asking how Sasuke is doing, with Uchiha asking if she knows the Demon is still conscious, convinced one kick won’t bring him down. Mashirō gives a dramatic point, asking the “INFAMOUS UCHIHA” why the Demon has Kensei’s power. Sasuke explains that Franmalth absorbed his soul, with the Lieutenant gasping about that being evil. Rangiku calls this unforgivable, claiming to have a responsibility to those ranked above her. Sasuke then starts to explain that Tōshirō is also absorbed, but Rangiku cuts him off and says she knows. Smiling, she asks Sasuke why else she would be here, stating she must protect her captain, explaining they go way back and it’d be lonely in Squad 10 without him. Sasuke nods, reassured that Rangiku won’t hesitate when seeing a loved one’s form like Hancock did. Sasuke warns the two Soul Reapers to watch themselves, since the Demon can combine techniques with extending limbs. Rangiku gives a perverted grin, but Sasuke cuts her off before she can wonder what else can be extended. The Demon recovers from the earlier kick and growls about the three on one, asking how much it will cost them to gang up. Mashirō demands Franmalth let Kensei go, and sadly deflates when the Demon simply says no. After Rangiku declares they’ll just have to beat the souls out, Sasuke warns them about Franmalth’s absorbing capabilities, meaning Shikai and Kidō is out. A concerned Rangiku asks how that’s fair, wondering how she can be of use if she can’t trap the Demon in Haineko’s ashes. Franmalth giggles at the Soul Reapers being useless before him, and decides to up his game. He shocks Mashirō by using Kensei’s Bankai: Tekken Tachikaze. Rangiku calms Mashirō down, reassuring her they can beat Kensei’s Bankai if they work together. Sasuke reassures Mashirō, promising to not let his comrades die and protect them both with his life. Rangiku smirks and wonders when they said they wanted to be protected, reminding the Uchiha they can hold their own, and asking that he just watch their backs while they do the same for him, earning a smirk from the Ninja. Sasuke explains how dangerous the Demon is up close, but admits they can’t hang back due to the extending limbs. Rangiku frowns about long range being out of the question, with Sasuke confirming that that wouldn’t be a good idea since the Demon can absorb techniques. The Ninja states that they have to get up close, so he and Rangiku will take the lead, since they have a better defense with their Bakudō and Susanōō. Mashirō pouts at being told to hang back, saying superheroes don’t do that. Sasuke retorts that superheroes should know not to charge in like idiots and getting killed, stressing that her defenses are weaker than theirs’. On Sasuke’s word, he and Rangiku charge, with Mashirō close behind. With a mad grin, Franmalth throws a punch, cracking Sasuke’s Susanōō with Tekken Tachikaze. Rangiku blocks the next punch with a Bakudō #39: Enkōsen, but it shatters from the force of Kensei’s Bankai. As the two are sent flying, Mashirō leaps forward and nails Franmalth’s jaw with a Mashirō Kick. As he recovers, Sasuke curses about the offensive power, with Rangiku saying she expects nothing less from a Captain. Franmalth yells a curse before slamming a fist into the ground, making it explode around his opponents. Mashirō leaps up and attempts a Mashirō Drop Kick, despite Sasuke’s protest. Franmalth grins as he drives his fist into Mashirō’s leg, proving Kensei’s strength as superior to the Lieutenant’s. At this, Sasuke coats his sword in Chakra as he tries to cut Franmalth, but the Demon sees him coming and vanishes with Flash Step. He reappears behind a shocked Rangiku and slams her in the stomach with Tekken Tachikaze, with Sasuke yelling in concern. She falls on her back, unable to get up due to the pain, with Franmalth cackling about there being only two left. Mashirō uses Flash Step and sends a Mashirō Super Kick, but Franmalth blocks it with both hands. Sasuke gives a sad sigh about letting Rangiku down, but the Lieutenant chuckles that she chose to fight, and Sasuke hasn’t broken his promise, since it isn’t a fatal wound. Rangiku tells him to worry about helping Mashirō, and Sasuke agrees while forming an enormous Susanōō, amazing the Squad 10 Lieutenant. Sasuke thinks that while this is risky, he’ll just avoid Inferno Style, and yells for Mashirō to get back. As she does so, Franmalth grins at the prospect of adding the technique to his collection. Sasuke invites the Demon to try, promising it won’t end well for him, and Franmalth retorts that he’ll love crushing the Ninja’s confidence before taking his soul. Franmalth begins another flurry of punches. While Sasuke is able to block several with his giant sword, a few are able to strike the actual Susanōō. Franmalth laughs, asking what the Uchiha was expecting, saying he can break through the defense with Kensei’s soul. Sasuke smirks and slashes his sword down, stating that the Susanōō is even stronger in its perfected form. Franmalth screams in pain as one arm is sliced off, cursing Sasuke for harming him like none had before. Sasuke grins while Mashirō laughs in triumph as she praises Sasuke. The Lieutenant then leaps forward and slams the Demon’s stomach with a Mashirō Dropkick, sending him skidding. Sasuke then deactivates his Susanōō, much to everyone’s surprise, and creates a Shadow Clone. The Ninja turns the clone into a Windmill Shuriken and throws it to pin Franmalth’s last arm by the shoulder. Sasuke then suggests that the Demon releases his souls before he loses the other arm. Franmalth grins through the pain and scoffs at Sasuke making it sound like it’s over. Franmalth forces the Windmill Shuriken out, and states that he has one last soul they have every reason to be afraid of. The Demon changes shape, getting spiky white hair, and losing a little height. Rangiku mutters in horror, while Franmalth gives a dark grin, wanting to see if the Uchiha can survive this. Internally, the Demon realizes that he’ll need to retreat, knowing that losing an arm is irreversible if he doesn’t get to Tartarus’s Core. Franmalth notices Mashirō trying to rush him, and responds with a chant of “Reign over the frosted heavens”. He then unleashes Hyōrinmaru: Tensō Jūrin. When the weather turns cold, Sasuke yells for Mashirō to get back, but she ignores him and tries a Mashirō Super Punch. Franmalth preempts that with a simple wave of his hand, encasing the Lieutenant in ice. After Sasuke mutters a curse, Franmalth states the Ninja should’ve stayed in Susanōō. Sasuke calls that crap, since the defense would have just been a bigger target. Franmalth guesses that the Ninja figured Tōshirō would be the next soul used, with Sasuke calling it proper preparations. Franmalth giggles that Sasuke did a poor job, considering what happened to Mashirō. Sasuke sighs that he didn’t anticipate Mashirō being too eager, guessing it’s his fault since he shut himself off from the world. Franmalth notices Sasuke speaking like he’ll get to live past today, with the Uchiha promising that he will, as will every other soul in the Demon. Franmalth internally admits that he hates Sasuke antagonizing him, convinced he can win. The Demon creates an ice dragon with Hyōrinmaru. Sasuke counters by coating his sword in Chakra and cutting the dragon in half. He tries to move towards Franmalth’s last arm, but the Demon Flash Steps away. Franmalth tries to freeze him on the spot, but the Ninja manages to get away just in time. The Demon internally curses that while the Shikai got Mashirō, the Uchiha is on a whole other level, deciding to try something else. Franmalth then activates Tōshirō’s Bankai: Daiguren Hyōrinmaru. Rangiku reacts with horror, wondering how Sasuke can fight it with his limited options. The fight between Kizaru and Kakashi’s forces pauses as they see the weather change, with black clouds and cold air move in. The Admiral gives a happy grin at the thought of Franmalth using that Bankai, stating he wouldn’t want to be the Demon’s opponent. Kakashi identifies it as Tōshirō’s, with Kizaru surprised at hearing the full name of the Bankai, then remembering that the Soul Reaper used names like that in their previous encounter. Mirajane realizes that Tōshirō’s soul is indeed being harvested, reacting with horror. Kakashi tells her to compose herself, promising that everything will be fine. Kizaru states that lying isn’t nice, claiming nothing will be fine once Franmalth unleashes that Bankai. Kakashi states his comrades should never be underestimated, confident that the Demon’s opponent will win. Kizaru sighs, calling it blind fate and musing that ignorance is bliss. He calls the old saying a half-truth, claiming that ignorance is scary. Kakashi scowls at Kizaru enjoying the sound of his voice, earning a chuckle from the Admiral, who then suggests they get back to business, wanting to get back and see Franmalth’s warpath, deciding not to waste more time. Kakashi promises that the reaper will soon punish Kizaru for his sins. Sasuke has been forced on the defensive, noting that the Bankai is something to be admired, what with its power over weather and the speed it can use that power. Sasuke then throws Chidori Senbon, but Franmalth gives a grin as he freezes the attack, gloating that the Uchiha can’t win, drunk on the power of Tōshirō’s Bankai. Sasuke scoffs at the Demon declaring victory too early. Franmalth scowls at that, sending another volley of massive icicles, which the Ninja is able to easily cut up with his Chakra-covered sword. Sasuke then takes the offensive with a Chidori Sharp Spear. Franmalth shields himself with his wings, and then takes flight towards the Uchiha. Sasuke tries to gain distance, but Franmalth is able to Flash Step close enough to grab Sasuke’s leg and start to freeze it. The Demon declares that he’ll make sure Sasuke can’t run from him, with the Ninja disagreeing with a Chidori Stream. Franmalth is painfully struck, unable to absorb it with one hand gone and the other on his opponent, being forced to release Sasuke. Unfortunately, one of the Uchiha’s legs is frozen, prompting a curse from Sasuke that he can’t run. Franmalth cackles, admitting that while that hurt, it was worth it to keep Sasuke from running. The Demon angrily admits that he can’t take the Ninja’s soul, rhetorically asking if he has any idea how long it takes to regenerate lost body parts, calling it time he doesn’t want to waste. He rants that he’ll have to cut his losses and just take Sasuke’s life, deciding to use Tōshirō’s strongest technique. A hole opens up in the sky as Franmalth uses Hyōten Hyakkasō. As snow starts to fall, Sasuke wonders what it is, as a snowflake hits his shoulder and turns into ice. Franmalth laughs as more hit Sasuke, gloating that the Ninja is doomed. The Demon explains that Sasuke will freeze with every flake dropped on him, each turning into a bloomed ice flower, promising his death once every flower has bloomed. Sasuke gives a look of terror as he’s completely frozen over, with Rangiku yelling in concern as Franmalth laughs, calling Sasuke’s death his own fault, and this wouldn’t have happened if the Uchiha had let himself be added to the collection, calling it his only regret. “Sasuke” then vanishes from the inside of the ice, forcing the Demon to realize it was a Shadow Clone. Franmalth then suddenly remembers the Windmill Shuriken Shadow Clone, guessing that he used a Substitution Jutsu, admitting that the Uchiha’s hand speed is amazing. He looks to where the Shuriken was, but it’s gone. Sasuke then leaps up from the ground, and grins as he looks the Demon in the eye, saying he’s under his Sharingan’s spell. Franmalth can only briefly think in horror before his eyes glaze over and his arm falls, successfully trapped in a hypnosis Genjutsu. Rangiku realizes that Sasuke never planned to win, just catch the Demon off-guard, guessing that’s why the Ninja held back. Sasuke orders the Demon to release every soul he’s absorbed. Franmalth obediently ejects Sandersonia, Marigold, Hancock, Kensei, and Tōshirō. After a bright light shines and fades, all five are seen lying on the ground. Rangiku gives a happy cry when seeing Tōshirō. The ice around Mashirō shatters, along with the ice on Sasuke’s leg, prompting the Ninja to sigh in relief now that everyone is safe. The Uchiha then draws his sword, coats it in Chakra, and decides it’s time to end the Demon, quickly decapitating him with a swipe. Sasuke then releases the Genjutsu after the head rolls away, but the Ninja is surprised when Franmalth asks why he can’t feel anything. The Demon then sees his body, yelling that it’s impossible, and then realizing what Sasuke did. After the Ninja explains that all the souls are freed, he asks how the Demon is still alive. Franmalth laughs that he’s a biological weapon that can’t be killed easily, with the Uchiha begrudgingly agreeing. The Demon admits his loss, but says the Alliance still won’t be victorious in Hargeon. Sasuke holds up a sword, telling Franmalth to choose his next words carefully, if he doesn’t want a sword in his skull. The Demon gloats that he’ll just be resurrect in Hell’s Core. At this, Sasuke drives his sword into Franmalth’s skull, and then tossing and dicing the remains. The Ninja dares the Demon to come back, promising to be there to beat him. A group of Coalition soldiers stand on the rooftops, observing the tide turning. The leader states that things are not in their favor, and Sagi was right to send them. He orders the others to activate the portals so they can send out the Iron Maidens. As the others get to work, the leader muses that Sagi was looking forward to this test run for his creations, thinking he’ll be thrilled when he hears about the new chance for tests, and how they will be a key to winning Coalition victory. Everyone pauses briefly when the dark portals open up. Sasuke states that he thinks they’re in trouble, and several inhuman shrieks come from the darkness. Appearing Characters Gray Fullbuster Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez Franmalth Sasuke Uchiha Natsu Dragneel Happy Mashirō Kuna Rangiku Matsumoto Admiral Kizaru Kakashi Hatake Mirajane Strauss Abilities Magic *Molding Magic: Ice-Make ** Ice Make: Battle Axe ** Ice Make: Shotgun ** Ice Make: Windmill Shuriken ** Ice Make: Floor *Fire Dragon Slayer Magic ** Fire Dragon Brilliant Flame Jutsu * Summoning Jutsu * Sharingan ** Susanōō * Wind Style: Great Breakthrough * Earth Style: Multilayered Wall * Shadow Clone * Chidori Senbon * Chidori Sharp Spear * Chidori Stream * Substitution Jutsu * Genjutsu Curse Power * Absorption ** Revolution Haki Weapons * Windmill Shuriken Soul Reaper Powers * Flash Step Kido * Bakudō #39: Enkōsen Devil Fruit * Love-Love Fruit Zanpakuto * Tachikaze ** Tekken Tachikaze * Hyōrinmaru ** Daiguren Hyōrinmaru Techniques * Perfume Femur * Love-Love Beam * Bakudantsuki (爆弾突き, Bomb Thrust) * Mashirō Kick * Mashirō Drop Kick * Mashirō Super Kick * Mashirō Super Punch * Hyōten Hyakkasō (氷天百華葬, Frozen Heavens Hundred Flower Funeral) * Tensō Jūrin (天相従臨, Subjugation of the Heavens) Previous/Next Chapters Previous Chapter: Chapter 66 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Level 2 Next Chapter: Chapter 68 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Iron Maiden Category:Second Hargeon Arc Category:Chapters Category:Fairy Tail Campaign